


Bitterness

by KatieBug1998



Series: My Own Thirty-Day Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: The bitterness of lossSpoilers up to the end of season twelve.





	Bitterness

The bitterness of loss. 

John's death was sudden. Dean pretended he was okay but he wasn't. Their dad had died so he could live and that made things a thousand times worse. 

Ellen and Jo's death was anger. They died in vain. Their mission was a failure. 

Bobby's death turned their whole world upside down. There's no other way to put it. 

Kevin's death... Sam was gone. It felt like Dean had lost everything and it was all his fault

Charlie's death added fuel to Dean's fire. "I think it should be you up there, not her." 

Eileen's death hit Sam hard. They'd grown so close in so little time. He thought she might move from Ireland, stay with them, hunt with them. The way she died, it was just so unfair. 

After Cas died, it was misdirected anger and whiskey, tears and pleading to God for help. 


End file.
